Nostalgia Equals Trouble
by morgan42518
Summary: I would never have expected for your child, Lucas, to have acted out like this. But you Brooke, I am not that surprised. I am completely disappointed that you had a child at such a young age.


Nostalgia Equals Trouble

Brooke and Lucas Scott walked into the principal's office at Tree Hill Middle School because they had gotten a call from them about something Audrey had done. They were both worried because Audrey never really did anything wrong. She was a lot like Brooke, physically, with her dimples and brown hair. The only thing she physically got from Lucas was his ice blue eyes, but as far as personality goes, she was like Lucas, broody and constantly reading and super smart. Except that she would speak her mind whenever necessary. She liked to wear the kinds of clothes and wear the kind of makeup that her mom did when she was her age, but she still acted like Lucas.

"I'm kind of scared at what they're gonna say." Brooke said.

"Why?" Lucas asked chuckling at his wife's nervousness.

"Because, they didn't really like me here. I was in the principal's office a lot. I mean it's the same principal! And Audrey has the same teacher we did!"

"Calm down, Brooke, we'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"You know what's funny. We were in the same middle school class and we didn't even know each other at all. And now our kid has the same teacher."

"That is funny and I really do wish we could continue this nostalgia thing but we have to go into that office now."

"Damn!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, it's nice to see you. Sit please." The principal said to them. Audrey was already sitting in a chair beside her parents along with Mrs. Downey.

"Audrey, what happened?" Lucas asked.

"Ms. Scott, would you care to explain to your parents why they are having major déjà vu in their former middle school. On a different note, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I would never picture seeing the two of you together back here with your own child. I mean you never talked in middle school and now here you are."

"I know, it is weird, isn't it?" Brooke said becoming distracted from the original point of their meeting.

"Yes, now back to the point of our asking you in here. Ms. Scott?"

"Well,"

Flashback, Audrey POV

"_Audrey Scott, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Downey, my eighth grade history teacher, asked me._

"_Not really." I answered sheepishly knowing full well I was busted for talking during our boring history lesson to my best friend Natalie._

"_Well Ms. Scott first you almost fall asleep in class and then you get caught talking. Now either you tell me what you said just now or I am going to have to send you to the principal's office." Mrs. Downey warned me with the annoying teacher's smirk on her face._

"_Are you sure you want to hear it?"_

"_Ms. Scott, please."_

"_Ok, I was telling Natalie that I couldn't sleep last night because my dad was getting' some because he just got a job as the coach for the Charlotte Bobcats. I mean it's not unusual that they do that but it was a special occasion so they were louder." After I said that I heard a chorus of gasps from the class. I guess having parents who had you at eighteen changes the way they talk to you. _

_My mom and I are super close so she tells me things that an average mom wouldn't tell their 13-almost 14-year old. My mom and I actually get along amazingly unlike the people in my class and their moms. My mom is one of my best friends. _

"_Ms. Scott, why would you say something like that in the middle of my class?"_

"_Well, Ms. Downey, you demanded to know what I said, and I just did what I was told."_

"_Yes you did, but you should not be talking about those kinds of things at school."_

"_Well I'm sorry that my parents are so open about these kinds of things with me. It's not my fault that all of their parents are such prudes that refuse to tell their children anything. It's not like they don't learn them eventually!" At that point I was just sick of Mrs. Downey judging my family about everything and I just exploded. "Mrs. Downey, all year you've been judging my parents about everything that they do. So what if they let me wear makeup and if they let me wear the clothes I wear or if my mom and dad miss one parent day. But it is unfair that they are judged by people like you just because they had me when they were eighteen!" _

"_Audrey, go to the office, right now!"_

"_I'd be glad to!" I exclaimed standing and getting my stuff to go to the office. _

End Flashback, 3rd Person POV

"Audrey, you will be suspended from school for a week for speaking to your teacher in such a forum." The principal explained to all three of the Scotts. "Now Mrs. Downey, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I had you two in my class many years ago, and I would never have expected for your child, Lucas, to have acted out like this. But you Brooke, I am not that surprised. I am completely disappointed that you had a child at such a young age Mrs. Scott."

"Hey, do not insult my wife like that. It is not fair that you judge us like that. And it is completely unfair that you judge Brooke for our daughter. It is just as much my fault as it is hers. And we would never change the way things turned out for us!" Lucas defended.

"Whenever you are ready, you guys are excused." The principal informed them.

"Let's go, now!" Brooke said.

Brooke, Lucas, and Audrey left the school and went home. Brooke decided she would just drop the whole issue with the teacher from hell. As soon as they got there, Brooke and Lucas decided they would confront their daughter together.

"Audrey Sophia Scott-" Brooke started.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that she made me so mad, and you know me. Even though you guys say I'm like dad, I say what I want to say like you mom. I know it was bad but I just-"

"I am so proud of you!"

"Brooke, you are so weird!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I know. I love it!"

"Wait, so I'm not in trouble?" Audrey asked.

"Well I should be mad but you did stick up for us and how could I be mad about that?" Lucas said, figuring even if he grounded her, Brooke would find a way to get around it.

"And me, well let's just say that if I grounded you, who would I go shopping with?" Brooke said, laughing.


End file.
